Desenterrando El Pasado Season 2
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Desearía retroceder el tiempo y evitar aquella tragedia, pero no importa que tan mal me sienta, no puedo volver atrás. No es posible. Pero… Quiero ver tu sonrisa aunque sea una última vez. Déjame sonreír una vez más. Déjame abrazarte. Déjame sentir tu calor. Déjame quererlo… como si fueras tú, porque a pesar de todo… Te extraño.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody!

Espero les haya agradado la actualización de "Anata No Koibito Ni Naritai Desu" y el nuevo fic de "ONRYŌ". Como les prometí, la secuela de Desenterrando el Pasado, espero llegar a sus expectativas porque me esmeré en escribí de manera que el lector pueda comprender. Es cierto que habrá capítulos dudosos, confusos, pero los demás capítulos responderán sus dudas y preguntas.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, sino del ilustre creador Masashi Kishimoto, a quien respeto. Si tuviera en mi poder los derechos de autor habría KakaAnko para rato, jajajaja. Hablo en serio.

**Summary****:** Desearía retroceder el tiempo y evitar aquella tragedia, pero no importa que tan mal me sienta, no puedo volver atrás. No es posible. Pero… Quiero ver tu sonrisa aunque sea una última vez. Déjame sonreír una vez más. Déjame abrazarte. Déjame sentir tu calor. Déjame quererlo… como si fueras tú, porque a pesar de todo… Te extraño.

* * *

***"Desenterrando el Pasado ****Season 2"***

By _**Natsumi Anko**__*****_

De pie frente aquella tumba, se puede divisar a una joven mujer de 17 años aproximadamente, con un largo cabello lila que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, cubriendo los flequillos de éste, sus ojos. Viste una mini-falda color morada y un abrigo beige hasta los codos sobre una camisa de rejilla negra. Lleva puesto, además, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y guantes de hierro sin dedos color negro. Más su protector ninja en la frente, el porta shuriken y un vendaje en la pierna derecha.

Aquel día había amanecido con un radiante sol proporcionándole a la ciudad los buenos días cálidamente. Pero ahora, aquel cielo despejado y azul estaba cubierto por una manta de nubes grisáceas que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento.

Ella había empezado a odiar la lluvia. Era fría y siempre iba acompañada de un cielo oscuro que le deprimía hasta el punto del autismo. Pero sobre todo, la razón principal era que le traía demasiados recuerdos sobre un trágico pasado que le cambió la vida para siempre, a pesar de que en esos días le martirizara más que nunca. Hoy se cumple un año más desde esa pérdida que le llenó su corazón de rencor y odio. Un inigualable odio hacia aquel hombre que le arrebató su felicidad. Si ella hubiera podido ser fuerte esa noche… si tan sólo el miedo no se hubiera apoderado de ella, nada de esto tendría que haber sucedido.

Una repentina brisa de aire cálido revolvió su largo y sedoso cabello lila. Cerró sus ojos tan sólo un instante, evitando que los flequillos de su cabello, bailando en su frente, lastimaran sus ojos. Alzó la mirada al cielo en el preciso momento en el que una gota se posó en su mejilla. No pudo evitar apesadumbrarse. Habiendo tantos días como números en el calendario, tenía que llover precisamente ese día. Aunque, en el fondo lo comprendía, no podía echarle en cara al cielo algo que ella hacía por dentro. Siempre por dentro porque, si había algo que ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias podían cambiar, era que ella odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás.

Mirada neutral y carente de emociones es su nuevo aspecto. Contemplando el cielo, entendió que, por primera vez, éste le había dado una tregua y se había aliado con ella, exteriorizando lo que su interior gritaba, pero su boca callaba. Y por estúpido que pareciera, aquello la hacía sentir menos culpable. Al menos, aliviaba la tristeza y el odio que su corazón esconde. Porque en esos momentos el cielo llora su ausencia.

Volvió la mirada al frente, contemplando el racimo de flores secas que reposaban al lado de aquel monumento de piedra; el culpable de todos sus temores. Aquellos que tenía que desafiar enfrentándose a esa tormentosa presión en el pecho. Flexionó las rodillas para cambiar las flores marchitas por un nuevo ramo de azucenas frescas. Acarició insegura las letras que tallaba la lápida con las puntas de los dedos.

Sus ojos entrecerró, deseosa de golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquella estúpida lápida y hacer que todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, sea tan sólo una maldita pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la cual anhela despertar y poder verlos una vez más a su lado, sonriéndole. No puede gritar, menos llorar, ya no más, porque las últimas lágrimas escaparon todas en esa trágica noche. Sus ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar y su corazón resentido ante la pérdida, se quebró en mil pedazos y endureció como una roca.

Una vez cambiada las flores, se pone de pie. Mirada indiferente **– **_**Una vez más aquí, delante de ustedes. Único lugar donde asimilo cuál es mi objetivo en esta vida. Es algo que no ha cambiado y, la verdad, no creo que lo haga nunca hasta no cumplir mi promesa.**_ – baja la mirada entristecida – _**Me cuesta hacerme la idea de que ya no están conmigo y nunca más volveré a ver sus sonrisas… Y eso me duele. Pero…– **_A su lado, observa a una pequeña figura mirar aquella lápida con un tinte entristecido. Esa tristeza ella la sintió como una punzada clavada en el pecho. Por lo tanto, su mirada se volvió endurecida y sombría al mismo tiempo – _**Vengaré sus muertes. ¡Asesinaré a ese bastardo que me los arrebató de mi lado! ¡Juro que no tendré piedad y no me detendré ante nadie! ¡Destruyeron mi mundo, destruyeron nuestra felicidad! Y eso… ¡Eso jamás lo perdonaré!**_–apretó los puños tan fuerte, que comenzaron a temblar.

– **Okāsan…**– una manita pequeña agarra su mano. – **Está lloviendo mucho.** – el pequeño mira la lápida que la chica miraba tan distraída y el agarre se intensificó. En efecto, Konoha estaba siendo asolada por un aguacero.

Ella le miró con ternura. Ellos habían dejado otro tesoro que cuidar, más ella no olvida el momento y la incertidumbre cuando el pequeño nació. Él tiene 5 años, y ese es el tiempo transcurrido desde aquel terrible incidente. Tiene el cabello de punta de color plata heredado de su padre. Pero las similitudes no terminan ahí, su apariencia es medio dormida y su voz relajada y tranquila. Es un niño bastante apuesto y muy tranquilo. No obstante, sus ojos son marrones claros como los de su madre.

– **Okāsan…– **el pequeño vuelve a llamarla. Aún no se acostumbra a que él la llame de ese modo. Por un lado, es doloroso escucharlo decirle mamá, pero también se siente un poco feliz de tenerlo con ella. Baja la mirada al suelo, lo cual los flequillos cubrieron su fría mirada, evitando que el pequeño la vea de esa manera. Intentando que él no se asuste al ver esa endurecida mirada, llena de odio, carente de emociones. – **Okāsan…– **su madre no responde. – **Okāsan…– **nervioso la zarandea con todas sus fuerzas sin resultado. Se aproxima más a ella y trata de divisar sus ojos. – **Okāsan…– **los ojos de ella están opacos. Asustado, empezó a llorar. Pero ella parecía distraída, en otro mundo.

El pequeño la abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el vientre de ella. Lloraba desconsolado, sin embargo, no la traía de vuelta. – **Okāsan…– **La peli lila aún observaba la losa mientras su vista se volvía borrosa. Apenas vislumbraba el apellido Hatake grabado en esa piedra. Más volvió la mirada al pequeño que lloraba. Sus lágrimas desbordaban de aquellos ojos claros sin piedad, sin tregua, mientras la llamaba una y otra y otra vez hasta ya no escucharlo más…

* * *

(*-*)

Ok, este fic está terminado, contiene un total de 38 capítulos, cuales espero subir a medida que van dejando reviews. No es cierto, jajajaja. Enserio. Al menos un review por capítulo para motivarme a subir. Los que no están registrados, pueden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, lo que sea. Acepto positivas y negativas. Bien, me despido por el momento, que pasen buen/as día/noches.

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everydoby!

Jejeje, gracias por tu expresivo comentario AndrewHatake, de verdad cuando escribí el primer capítulo me dije: _Esto no se quedará así, deben pagar muy caro_, jajaja. Estoy de acuerdo, y me alegro que puedas entenderlo, aunque mientras avanzan los capítulos se volverá un poco confuso después del capítulo 10, no obstante, no es tan confuso si se proporciona la lógica, pero gracias sinceramente por el review. Espero que te siga gustando tanto o más que a mí.

Por un momento, pensé que la historia no gustaría, me equivoqué. Cabe destacar que, he insertado la línea horizontal en las descripciones de mis personajes principales, debido a que anteriormente estaban descritos dentro de un cuadro que me costé tiempo crearlo de una manera que se viera adecuado, pero no valió porque no conté que al instante de subir el capítulo se me borraría. Lamento el inconveniente.

Los dejo leer calmamente.

* * *

***"Desenterrando el Pasado Season 2"***

**Chapter 2**

Eran cuarto para las siete cuando sus ojos negros se abrieron sin necesidad del despertador, se estiró un poco sobre la cama, aún cubierta por las sábanas blancas y después se levantó con un inusual presentimiento, algo que le decía que iba a ser un buen día. Mientras se revolvía su cabello lila, cual ahora le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y respirar aire fresco.

El sol tocaba con sus cálidos reflejos, la nívea piel de la chica de cabellos lila. Deja escapar un ligero bostezo de su boca. Más luego, se pasa la mano derecha suavemente por su pelo, dándose cuenta de los años transcurridos desde ese entonces acontecimiento. – **Cierto. Ha pasado ya Tres años** – dice para sí misma en voz alta. Cierra sus ojos. Inevitablemente recordó aquel suceso que cambió su vida para siempre.

**Flash Back**

_Asumi entreabrió sus ojos y miró a Anko –__**Mami…–**__susurró, viendo como las cadenas que rodeaban a Anko apretaron más fuerte y, puntas estilo cuchillas se separaron de ellas, hiriendo el cuerpo de su madre a medida que éstas, estaban clavadas en la piel de Anko. Ella no podía gritar, todo su cuerpo era prisionero de ese metal y cuchillas. El ninja sacó un kunai y lo atravesó en el vientre de Anko. De modo, ella baja la cabeza._

_El ninja le agarró el mentón y levanta su cabeza, enseguida otro kunai le rozó por el pecho observando él sus voluminosos senos. Sonrió con malicia. A continuación, lo atravesó cerca del corazón. En la herida del vientre hincó dos dedos con presión soltando ella un grito ahogado._

– _**¡NO!**__– gritó Asumi._

_Las cadenas le fueron retiradas y ellos se alejaban lentamente._

– _**¡NO! ¡MADRE!**__– vociferó Asumi._

_Asumi vio, por última vez, como Anko caía de rodillas y extendía su mano hacia ella, para luego terminar de caer por completo. Horrorizada, vio el cuerpo de su madre, con la sangre formando un charco. Ella se alejaba siendo cargada por uno de esos malditos ninjas, dejando a su madre, según ella, muerta…_

**Flash Back**

Sonríe entristecida. **– **_**Tres años, eh… Mi familia estuvo a punto de ser destruida por ese Sannin llamado Orochimaru… Mis padres me salvaron de morir, y desde ese día mi objetivo ha sido…– **_Sus labios dibujan en su rostro una amplia sonrisa y al mismo tiempo, entusiasmada, levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha hacia delante – _**¡Convertirme en Jounin de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas! **_

* * *

_Nombre: __Asumi Hatake_

_Apariencia: __Ojos negros, cabello lila. Comúnmente lleva short corto azul oscuro y camiseta de mallas, acompañada con un abrigo rosa de manga hasta los codos._

_Edad: __11 años_

_Nacimiento: __23 de Agosto_

_Género: __Femenino_

_Signo Zodiacal:__ Leo_

_Ocupación: __Estudiante de la Academia Shinobi_

_Hobby: __Ceremonias del té_

_Comida Favorita: __Dangos_

_Personalidad: __Soñadora, hiperactiva a veces, agresiva cuando la situación lo amerita, inteligente, impulsiva, alegre, romántica, despistada y un poco perezosa__. _

* * *

Otro bostezo. Mirada adormilada. – _**¡Oh, Claro!**_ – ríe feliz, entonces se recoge el cabello en una coleta. Sale de la habitación estrujándose los ojos. Tercer bostezo mientras camina por los corredores de la casa – **¡Tengo tanto sueño!** – se detiene frente a la habitación de sus padres. Estando la puerta abierta, decide echar un pequeño vistazo. Sonrisa pícara. – **¡Vaya! Aún duermen, pero en qué posición** – ríe, pero se cubre la boca para no ser descubierta. Observa a su madre dormir boca arriba, las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo desde la parte inferior hacia abajo, mientras la parte superior es cubierta por el cuerpo de su padre, quien duerme abrazando a su esposa de una manera posesiva, el dorso desnudo y no lleva la máscara. La cabeza acomodada entre el hueco y el cuello de la Mitarashi. Mientras el cabello de Anko permanece esparcido por toda la almohada.

Ella los mira fijamente, sonrisa tierna en sus labios. **– Eso demuestra cuanto se quieren.** – la sonrisa antes tierna, se tornó maliciosa. Espira sonoramente – **¡Tengo tanto sueño que no iré a la academia! ¡Hoy me quedaré en casa! **– dijo en voz alta, intención de ser escuchada, pero no resultó. Pone mala cara. – _**Veamos si sus reflejos son buenos cuando duermen**_ – saca una shuriken, quien sabe de dónde la sacó. Estuvo a punto de lanzarla, pero…

– **Onee-san, ¿Qué ibas a hacer con esa shuriken?** – pregunta una voz suave, y cualquiera que la escuche cree que ese alguien se acaba de levantar, cuando en realidad lleva una hora despierto. Su voz es… es despreocupada.

Rápidamente esconde el arma. Sonrisa nerviosa. – **¡Nada! Sólo estaba… estaba… etto…inspec-inspeccionando la casa. Sí, eso. Inspeccionando… ¿la casa?** – cara de ángel.

Él suspira. – **Sí, claro **– responde desconfiando de la respuesta de la chica. – **Sólo espero que no estés probando los reflejos de nuestros padres cuando duermen. – **Asumi se puso azul al ser descubierto su plan –** Acaban de llegar de una misión. – **deslizando sus níveas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se aleja de ella.

– **No te preocupes… Koishi-kun. **– Asumi hace énfasis en el "Kun". El aludido se detiene, agudizando su oído. Como se mueve un robot, gira la cabeza hacia ella.

* * *

_Nombre: __Koishi Hatake_

_Apariencia: __Ojos negros, cabello lila. Comúnmente lleva pantalón largo color negro y camiseta azul oscura__._

_Edad: __7 años_

_Nacimiento: __04 de Mayo_

_Género: __Masculino_

_Signo Zodiacal: __Tauro_

_Ocupación: __Estudiante de la Academia Shinobi_

_Hobby: __Abrazar a su peluche Otto versión mejorada a escondidas_

_Comida Favorita: __Okonomiyaki _

_Personalidad: __Resistente, paciente, sabe guardar la calma, inteligente, un poco tímido y muy realista (así se describe él mismo)__. _

* * *

Una sádica sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Koishi, quien se gira para quedar frente a ella y apunta a Asumi con el dedo índice de su mano derecha – **He aprendido a controlar mis impulsos… Onee-san.** (– _**No lo parece**__ – susurra ella_) – Él niega con el mismo dedo – **No lo lograrás tan fácil. He resistido por meses aceptar tu falta de respeto hacia mi persona.** (– _**Estás exagerando **__– susurra ella_) **Me he propuesto evitar conversaciones fuera de lo acontecer, contigo**. (– _**Pues ahora me estás hablando**__ – susurra ella_) – Koishi se da vuelta – **Si me disculpas, necesito desayunar.**

– **Es raro** – musita. Espira. Observa a sus padres dormir más juntitos que antes. Asumi levanta el pulgar y les guiña un ojo. – **¡Genial!** – cierra la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, luego baja las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor a prepararse el desayuno. – **Oye Koishi, ¿Dónde estás? –** lo busca con la mirada por toda la cocina, mira las sillas ordenadas, señal de no haber sido usada en la mañana. Camina hacia la sala mientras llama a su hermano, pero éste no responde – **Koishi… ¿Qué estás…? –** El aludido rápidamente se levantó del suelo. Una sádica sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Asumi. El pobre chico palideció – **Koishi-kun, pensé que habías olvidado a Otto. Pero me temo que no. **

– **¡No es lo que parece! – **rápidamente él respondió. Nervioso por las posibles conclusiones de su hermana, que son demasiado… imaginativas.

– **¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lo abrazas a escondidas, ah? –** levanta la ceja derecha, esperando contestación. Pero éste comenzó a horrorizarse mientras las manos les tiemblan** – ¿Acaso tienes una inclinación especial por él? – **Las mejillas de Koishi ruborizaron considerablemente. – **¿O es que tú sientes atracción por una chica especial y al no ser correspondido piensas consolarte con el tierno Otto?**

– **¿Ah?** – Las mejillas de Koishi se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Apenado, esconde la mirada en el cuerpo del esponjoso y blanco oso de felpa.

– **Tenía razón, te gusta una chica. –** ríe feliz por haber descubierto el secretito de su hermano menor, pero algo le inquieta, por lo tanto deja de reír – **Etto… ¿Quién es la afortunada?**

– **¿Eh?** – de nervioso a tímido. No podía responderle de quien se trata. Ella no entendería de qué forma siente afecto, o quizás, lo tome a mal. – **Etto…**– levanta la cabeza para enfrentar a su hermana y decirle que son cosas que no le incumben, pero el rubor intensificó, porque cuando levantó la cabeza quedó muy, muy cerca del rostro de Asumi. Tan aproximados estaban que, sus narices rozaban con la del otro.

Con sus ojos cerrados, Asumi tenía una sonrisa afectuosa en sus labios. El corazón de Koishi palpitaba aceleradamente; es la primera vez en años, después de esa ocasión tres años atrás, cuando estuvieron en peligro, que están tan cerca uno del otro. Koishi observa de reojo las manos de Asumi apoyadas en las rodillas de ella. Deseaba tocarlas como aquella vez. Tan sólo una vez más. Quisiera sentirse protegido al lado de ella, como el día aquel que lo protegió del sannin. Abrió un poco los labios para articular alguna mísera palabra, porque en verdad la escena parecía sospechosa para cualquiera que entrara en ese instante, pero ella se adelantó. – **¡Mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre!** – le alborota el pelo y se aparta de él.

Koishi la ve marcharse a la cocina. Espira. – **Estuvo cerca. ¿Verdad amigo?** – se refiere al oso. Sonríe alegre.

La peli lila, al llegar a la cocina, se apoya contra la pared. Suspira cansada, más luego, se toca el pecho con la mano izquierda, sintiendo su corazón acelerado – _**¿Qué me pasó allí? ¿Por qué mi corazón está… acelerado? **_– Suspira por segunda vez – _**Por recordar aquel suceso me vi en la necesidad de alejarme. ¿Por qué sentí que algo puede pasarle a Koishi? ¿Qué fue esa sensación de querer protegerlo?**_** – **sonrisa entusiasmada. – **¡Pienso demasiado! **

Veinte minutos más tarde, Asumi se encontraba vestida con su usual ropa para ir a la academia. Se dirige a la habitación de sus padres. Estando la puerta cerrada, en vez de abrirla, prefiere tocar. Acción que realizó. Al no escuchar un "Adelante", ingresó a la recámara por su propia cuenta. – **Padre, madre, Koishi y yo ya nos vamos a la academ…**– trató de informar una vez que ingresó.

Kakashi se encuentra sentado sobre la cama leyendo uno de esos libros Icha-icha, mientras Anko suspira al ver que su marido aún lee ese indecoro libro. **– ¡Kakashi!** – llamó Anko, pero él permaneció como si nada – **¿Cariño? **– Irritada, de pie frente a él y cruzada de brazos. – **¿Kakashi? ¡Con un demonio! ¡Kakashi, hazme caso!** – él le mira levantando una ceja y respondiendo un ¿Hum? – **Ningún ¿Hum?** – Tic en una de sus cejas – **Intento hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante y sólo sabes decir ¿Hm? – **Espira.

– **Escuché perfectamente lo que acabas de decir, pero no estás totalmente segura. –** Responde el ninja copia, tranquilamente, volviendo en seguida al tema del libro – **Por eso me relajo con este libro. Después de esa misión, me siento agotado. Deberías tomarlo con calma y descansar.** – no obtuvo contestación, cosa que lo desconcertó. Aparta la vista del libro y lo que ve le sorprendió aún más. Anko Mitarashi ruborizada, pareciera estar avergonzada, y eso la vuelve vulnerable ante sus ojos. Ríe divertido. – **¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que en verdad no estás segura? ¿O sí? **

Asumi se aclara la garganta, interrumpiendo uno de sus adorables momentos, que a veces, no está segura de presenciar. Después de ese trauma hace años, es mejor no ver más. – **Koishi y yo nos vamos.** – informó, obteniendo la atención de sus padres, quienes asintieron. **– Por cierto, ¿De qué no están seguros?**

– **Verás, tu madre no está segura de…–** rápidamente, Anko saltó encima de él y le cubrió la boca al shinobi, quien batalla por quedar libre de la llave que ella le aplicó.

Una gota estilo animé deslizó por la frente de Asumi. – **Es mejor no saber.** – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Pero antes de salir, vio a su padre pedirle con la mirada que lo ayude, lo cual ella sonrió y le deseó suerte.

De camino a la academia, Asumi camina por la aldea como toda mujer que cree ser. De vez en cuando observa de reojo los diversos puestos de comida, en especial donde sirven dangos. – **Tranquila, al salir de la academia podrás comprarlo** – murmura para sí misma en voz alta. Se lleva una mano al frente y se pellizca el puente de la nariz – **Puedo soportarlo.** – susurra una y otra vez. – **¡No puedo soportarlo!** – gritó, reflejándose sus ojos arder en llamas. (_- __**Perdió la cordura**__ – susurra Koishi en voz baja_) – **¡Debo comprarlos!** – en un movimiento rápido saca la billetera de su mochila, pero algo le detuvo. – _**¡Koishi! **_– pensó. Levanta la mirada y sonríe nerviosa. – **¿Eh? **

El chico de cabellos violeta, arquea una ceja. – **¿Nos vamos? ¡Llegaremos tarde por tu obsesión a los dulces!** – prosigue su camino, dejando atrás a su hermana.

– **¡Espérame!** – gritó la chica, intentando seguirle el paso a él. Cuando lo alcanza, le abraza y alborota el cabello.

Acercándose a la puerta de la academia, fueron interceptados por un grupo de niños. Ellos sonreían mientras se acercaba Asumi acompañada de su hermano. Entre ellos se encuentran:

Hiroshi Sarutobi, 12 años, cabello negro como el de sus padres Kurenai Yūhi y Asuma Sarutobi, pero corto. Tiene ojos negros, y su piel es morena. Su personalidad es pacífica hasta cierto punto. Evita involucrarse en problemas que no le concierne, no obstante, si debe proteger a sus seres queridos no le importa arriesgar su propia vida para salvarlos. Es firme en sus decisiones. Secretamente, aunque no tan secreto para el resto de sus amigos, su relación con Asumi va más allá que una simple amistad a pesar de ella no darse cuenta. Desde que ella ingresó a la academia, ha tenido una fuerte rivalidad contra Ishida Ukitake para obtener la mayor atención de la chica. En la mayoría de las situaciones, intenta no importarle el acercamiento del Ukitake para con Asumi a pesar de morirse de los celos.

Chad Yamaki, 11 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos color ámbar, y piel morena. Es un chico orgulloso, a veces le gusta hacerse el tonto en las clases con su maestro Iruka para hacerlo enojar. Casualmente es tranquilo, prefiere intervenir en las conversaciones que se avecinen alguna pelea, como las discusiones de sus amigos. Muestra respecto por los shinobis de Konoha, en especial por los Anbu. Además, siente un cariño especial por Árika Yamashiro. Su mejor amigo es Ishida Ukitake, a quien motiva a confesarle su sentir por la chica Hatake.

Ishida Ukitake, 12 años, cabello mezclado entre negro y azul oscuro alborotado. Sus ojos son negros y su mirar en ciertas circunstancias se torna profunda. Piel blanca. Es un chico alegre, pero al mismo tiempo un poco tímido cuando está a solas con Asumi. Impulsivo, inteligente y sobre protector. Defiende sus ideales por encima de todo. Su forma de actuar ante una situación es la de un líder. Conjuntamente con Hiroshi Sarutobi es popular entre las niñas, ya que su estilo de batalla es elegantemente atractivo. Considera al Sarutobi su eterno rival por ser el más cercano a Asumi. Le encanta comer dulces, especialmente el Dango, aunque Hiroshi se la pasa diciendo que le gustan esos dulces sólo porque son los favoritos de Asumi.

Árika Yamashiro, 11 años, hija de Aoba Yamashiro, tiene el pelo rubio y largo. Al igual que su padre usa gafas de sol que ocultan sus ojos, pero contrario a él, se los quita a menudo y se lo coloca sobre la cabeza, lo cual se pueden apreciar sus lindos ojos verdes. Su personalidad es relajada y jovial en mayoría de las veces. Romántica y soñadora. En ciertas ocasiones, saca conclusiones apresuradas. Tiene una atracción hacia el padre de Asumi, Kakashi Hatake, desde el primer día que lo vio. A pesar de ver a la madre de Asumi como su rival por el "amor" de Kakashi, la admira por haber salvado a su amiga de una muerte segura, además, desea ser como Anko Hatake por poseer un hermoso y esbelto cuerpo.

Por último, Kimi Shiranui, 11 años, ella tiene un gran parecido a su padre Genma Shiranui. Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta los hombros y ojos marrones. Es una chica tranquila y casual como su padre. Al parecer también suele ser pícara en algunas ocasiones. Detesta que sus amigos sean cobardes, en especial, la actitud temerosa de su amigo Ishida cuando intenta declarársele a su amiga Asumi, pero siempre falla en sus vanos intentos. Suele golpear a Ishida en la espalda cada que se pone nervioso delante de la peli lila para darle ánimo. Pero se divierte presenciando las constantes peleas entre el Ukitake y el Sarutobi. Además, siente una atracción hacia éste último, aunque sabe ocultar a la perfección sus sentimientos por él.

– **Minna… Ohayou! –** saluda Asumi, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

– **Ohayou Gozaimasu!** – saludaron todos, a excepción de Hiroshi, quien se limitó a mirar a la recién llegada y luego desvía la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo.

La peli lila observa de reojo a su pequeño hermano, quien saluda con un gesto de la mano a una chica de cabello largo y negro recogido en un moño al estilo chino. La chica, ruborizada, le devuelve el saludo a Koishi. Asumi carraspeó su garganta – **Así que… ¿Ella es la chica?** – le preguntó al hermano en susurros. – **Porque es linda.** – agrega.

– **Sólo es una amiga.** – responde él como si nada.

– **¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dime! ¿Es ella?** – pregunta de nuevo, esta vez emocionada.

– **No.** – contesta tajantemente.

Asumi bufó. Luego pone cara de niña caprichosa – **Eres malo…– **sonrisa maliciosa. Se acerca al oído de él – **Koishi-kun.** – el aludido sintió un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo en el instante de escuchar el susurro de su nombre en su oído, más se pellizca el puente de la nariz intentando calmarse.

– **Asumi-chan, es hora de entrar a clases.** – interviene Kimi, evitando una discusión frente a la academia.

– **Cierto. –** responde la aludida, y todos empezaron a ingresar en el recinto.

– **Arigato, Kimi-san.** – susurra Koishi, agradeciendo la intervención de la chica, quien con un asentimiento respondió.

**- Ahora recuerdo, es el primer día de clases para Koishi.** – añade Asumi pensativa, más los demás asienten – **Espero no se pierda por los pasillos.** (– _**Lo dice alguien que se perdió en su primer día.**__ – susurra Koishi en voz baja, siendo escuchado por Kimi, quien sonrió nerviosa_) Asumi, al parecer lo escuchó, entonces empezó a reír con nerviosismo – **Por supuesto que n…–** observa a Koishi mirarla con reproche y seriamente – **sí. **– termina de decir entre suspiros. Pero su ánimo la envolvió – **¡No pensemos en el pasado, vivamos el presente! **– energética, levanta el puño en el aire y los demás le siguieron.

El grupo se detiene frente a una puerta, con excepción de Koishi, cual su aula es la próxima. Emocionados, deslizan la puerta y al ingresar al aula…

– **¡LLEGAN TARDE!** – les gritó Iruka en su máximo esplendor, bajando los ánimos de los chicos, a quienes una pesada aura negra los arropó – **¡Vayan a sus asientos!** – arrastraron los pies hacia sus respectivos puestos. – **Bien. El día de hoy iniciaremos con uno de los temas más abordados como lo es el chakra.** – observa a sus alumnos uno a uno – **¡Sarutobi! **

El aludido se pone de pie – **El chakra e****s la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier****jutsu****, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. **– respondió tranquilamente la pregunta indirecta del sensei.

– **Así es. Y una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de chakra en el cuerpo.** – añade Iruka a la definición del Sarutobi. – **El chakra requiere tiempo y gran cantidad de entrenamiento para desarrollar gradualmente. Todos tenemos chakra, pero sólo ninjas expertos pueden correctamente moldearlo y manipularlo a toda su extensión.** – se da vuelta, y tomando una tiza dibuja en el pizarrón un diagrama circular de las diferentes debilidades elementales. En sentido horario desde la parte superior: fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua. – **La mayoría de ninjas tienen afinidad natural con un tipo de chakra, pero tienen la capacidad de crear chakra elemental aparte de su propia afinidad.** – gira, para quedar frente a los chicos. Más, luego levanta su mano derecha. – **Existen cinco chakra elementales: Katon (Fuego), Suiton (Agua), Doton (Tierra), Raiton (Rayo) y fūton (Aire). Pero también existe un sexto chakra elemental, el Yin y el Yang y el equilibrio de las energías mentales y físicas. **

– **¡Sensei!** – Árika levanta la mano y se pone de pie **– Pero además de esos seis elementos, algunos Kekkei Genkai y Kekkei T****ō****ta pueden mezclar chakra elemental para formar nuevos elementos.**

– **En efecto, el viento y el agua forman el hielo; tierra y agua, madera; tierra y fuego, lava; agua y fuego, vapor; agua y rayo, tormenta.** – Iruka continúa la explicación caminando de aquí, para allá – **Y el polvo (Viento, Fuego y Tierra) en el caso del** **Kekkei T****ō****ta. Si bien, muchos ninjas pueden utilizar más de un tipo de chakra elemental, éstos no se pueden utilizar simultáneamente o al mismo tiempo, pues requiere gran concentración y por ende es muy difícil de lograr. **

Asumi se llevó la mano derecha al mentón como si estuviera analizando aquellas palabras. **– ****El chakra no es normalmente visible para el ojo humano.** – dijo pensativa, pero a la vez aclarando un buen punto – **Aunque el chakra puede verse en situaciones en las que una persona libera como parte de su chakra como sea posible. Esto rara vez se ve debido a las restricciones de ciertos puntos de chakra como las ****Ocho Puertas Internas****, lo que limita la cantidad de chakra que una persona puede liberar en un solo momento dado.** – mira a Iruka esperando alguna declaración que agregar.

– _**Esta niña es muy inteligente. **_ – Iruka sonríe nervioso. **– ****Estás en lo cierto, pero además el chakra también puede ser visible durante la práctica de algunas técnicas específicas que tienen un alto grado de****control de chakra****para llevar a cabo.**

– **Como el Chidori.** – dice Asumi contemplando la palma de su mano derecha, que luego la cierra en puño.

– **De los diferentes tipos de técnicas,****ninjutsu****,****genjutsu****,****dōjutsu** (Asumi entrecierra los ojos), **y así sucesivamente, todos requieren el uso de chakra. Sin embargo, el****Taijutsu****es diferente, por lo general no requiere uso alguno del chakra; la resistencia es todo lo que se necesita. – **Iruka toma el borrador e inicia a borrar el pizarrón.

Hatake cierra sus ojos durante unos instantes – _**Dōjutsu**__**… Kekkei Genkai…**_**– **sonrisa placentera. _**– Puedo hacerlo.**_

La tarde arribó y las clases concluyeron. Asumi y sus amigos salían por las puertas de la academia sonriendo. Las clases cada vez se ponen más interesantes, en especial para la chica de cabellos color lila. Se entretuvieron más de lo acostumbrado, ya que detuvieron a Iruka para preguntarle sobre los tipos de chakra y sus elementos para obtener más información, que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Al cruzar la última puerta de salida, Asumi dirige la mirada hacia un árbol. Allí pudo ver a una figura conocida sentada sobre la hierba, dormido y apoyando el cuerpo contra el tronco de ese árbol.

– _**Koishi…**_– mirada tierna. Se despide de sus amigos y luego camina lentamente hacia él, se acercó lo más posible para no despertarlo bruscamente. – **Koishi…**– susurra suavemente – **Koishi…**– el aludido abrió los ojos poco a poco. – **Vamos a casa.** – le extiende la mano y cuando él la tomó, impulsó el brazo hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse. – **Te quedaste dormido, pensé que estarías en casa. **

Él niega con la cabeza mientras se estruja los ojos con la mano izquierda. No había notado que la derecha estaba siendo tomada por Asumi entretanto caminan por las calles de la Hoja en dirección a su hogar. Gesto que le hizo sonrojar. Pero lo que más le admira de ella es que se preocupa bastante por él, por todos. Mientras ella con la mano izquierda sostiene la mano de él, con la otra lleva las dos mochilas. – **Onee-san…–** susurra en voz baja. Ella le mira de soslayo y le sonríe cálidamente. Sorprendido ante esa actitud, no le dio importancia, por tanto, le devolvió la sonrisa cerrando sus ojitos, feliz.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado. **(*-*)**

_**Nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Matta ne!**_


End file.
